


Feelings of a lifetime

by Supercatural_Ninja (orphan_account)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Canon ships? In my fanfiction? It's less likely than you think, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Supercatural_Ninja
Summary: Feelings are such complex things, even for an android. So what if these system overheats and short circuits are more than simple malfunctions? What if it's something called emotion?





	Feelings of a lifetime

Feelings. A very basic, yet complex thing. Many don't acknowledge these odd sensations that tingle through your body nonstop. The main feelings are simple, anger, sadness, and happiness. But don't be confused, there are plenty more, envy, fear, laziness, disgust. But many could say the most complex feeling is a good yet bad feeling. It is like little butterflies are in your stomach. You feel confused, yet aware. You feel dizzy, your face blushes a bright red. This complex feeling is otherwise called love. This feeling is such a confusing emotion that a human can't even grasp the sole meaning of it, let alone an android. Androids are believed to not have emotions and proper thoughts. They are believed to be virtually lifeless machines with the only function to serve humans. And for a particular android, that is what he had believed for his entire life. And then he met someone different. Instead of commanding the droid, he let him do his own things. Then one man became another, then another, until the android had something he could call a family. He had four 'brothers'. But the droid became close with one of them. He had these strange feelings when he was with him. His face got red, he felt this odd sensation in his stomach. He didn't know what to call these odd things, so he pushed it off as a mere short circuit. But he wasn't sure, he was an android. How could a robot grow any attachment to his brother? This one question kept the droid up all night. No matter any conclusion he came up with, only one was reasonable. But it wasn't possible. Could the robot have what a human calls, emotion?

The crisp, fatty smell of bacon filled the kitchen. The pork scraps let out sizzles and pops as a tall teen poked at it with a spatula. His crystalline blue eyes focused on each strip so they cook properly. As soon as they seemed cooked, he quickly scraped up the bacon and dropped it on a plate. Just as the bacon hit the plate, the toaster set off, revealing two perfectly toasted pieces of bread. As soon as the toast popped up, the blue eyed teen had it on a separate plate. Another pan let out a small sizzle. The eggs were done. Almost as fast as lightning, the teen raced to the pan and scoops up the scrambled eggs into a bowl and quickly turned off the burners. He rubbed his forehead that was becoming slightly damp with sweat. He set the bowl of eggs on the counter and ran his fingers through his snow white hair, that stuck straight up. An dark olive skinned hand placed itself on the palor skinned teen. This action startled the boy and he jumped slightly, whipping around to face whomever was there. There stood a slightly shorter, but more muscular teen with obsidian black hair and vibrant purple eyes. The ivory haired boy felt his stomach knot up, his face burning. The dark skinned teen laughed  
"Ha, I got you good right there!" The pale skinned blushed even harder out of embarrassment and put on a obviously fake smile   
"Heh, I guess you did, Cole." Cole leaned forward and grabbed the bowl of eggs  
"Well, I was seeing how breakfast is going, so I'll bring these out while you grab those." Cole motioned towards the plates of Bacon and toast. Cole walked out of the kitchen, but paused before he exited the room  
"Oh and hey Zane, don't be so skittish next time." Cole gave Zane a goofy grin before disappearing behind the door. Zane picked up the two plates of food, his face still red with embarrassment. He walked to the door of the kitchen and swung his leg up, hitting the light switch and turning off the lights, before heading towards the chatting sounds of his brothers.

Zane walked into the bright lighted dining room where all of his brothers, Kai, Lloyd, Jay, and Cole sat, awaiting their food. Jay saw the large plate of bacon and licked his lips hungrily, his electric blue eyes showing his excitement for the pork strips. His brothers had already served out the eggs, leaving a moderate amount of food left in the wooden bowl they were once in. Zane set the two playwd of food down and sat down in his seat next to Lloyd and Kai. He stared at his empty plate before reaching.for a single piece of toast as his brothers pigged out in the bacon and eggs. He had his eyes locked on Cole as he drifted off, thinking about what he should do today, completely ignoring an auburn haired boy sneaking off into the kitchen briefly before quietly walking back into the room, a cup of cold water in his hand. The snickering of his brothers snapped Zane out of his dazed state and before he knew it, he was soaked in water. Zane let out a gasp as the realisation of what happened hit him. Jay toppled onto the floor and started chuckling loudly. Zane grumbled at Jay as the freckle faced boy made it back to his seat next to Cole and Lloyd.   
“I'm going to change” Zane mumbled as he walked into the next room. Jay kept laughing to himself and continued eating his eggs before he realised his friends were giggling at him.   
“What is so funny?” He said before Cole retorted   
“Oh, nothing. But now that you say it, it looks like you could use a drink.” And before Jay could comprehend what he said, he too, was drenched in frigid water. Jay yelped as Zane ran his fingers through his wet, auburn hair, and froze the soaked hair. Jay jumped out if his chaired and cursed loudly at the chuckling Zane before running into the bathroom yapping about hair dryers. Now content with his fair payback, Zane took his seat, still wet, and took a bite out of his toast.


End file.
